Scary Snake Lady
by Ritsukex
Summary: I AM NO BABY SITTER, plaese Anko train Naruto I'll pay for your Dnago for a year...
1. Chapter 1

Here it is as i promised first chapter remade and ready to be read. as for all the characters I'm going to make them as least OOC as possiblr so Anko wont be getting all mushy as quick. anyways hope you enjoy it.

It was a dark cold night in the ninja world all was quiet except in one particular village which was known as the strongest of all. Though in this particular village you could see our favorite orange bright colored ninja also known as Naruto running away from a particular mob on his very own birthday.

"Why are you chasing me I haven't done anything to you! A boy that looked no older then 8 could be seen running away from people who looked more then pissed.

"Kill him he's the one responsible for my wifes death" you could hear a drunk villager screaming his lungs out as beer could be easily smelled in his breath.

As the boy kept running and kept watching behind him to see if the villagers would catch up to him he never noticed the teenage purple haired girl he was about to bump into.

"Stop it please I just wanted to see the festival please stop chasi..." Right before the kid could finish screaming in fear he had bumped right into the girl.

"Hey kid watch where your go... Hey your that one kid... What was your name again". Naruto took her confusion as an ok sign that she didn't want to hurt him and hid behind her. "Hey kid what're you doing.

"Hey the snake bitch is protecting the demon ass ho..." The villager couldn't finish his sentence as a kunai sliced the side of his cheek.

"Hey old man you haven't forgotten the law right. Anko said with a smile that promised the guy would wake up with something missing if he said what he just said again.

"Shut it you snake who...". Another kunai sliced through villager #2's cheek.

"Hey I'm really going to need these kunai later so please don't make me waste them on you". "Are you an Angel", Naruto looked up at Anko with stars that rivaled even the most beautiful ones in the sky. "Hey Gaki why are you still even hanging on to me as if I'm your mother.

"It's just two of them get them one of the villagers had screamed. "Hello there everyone what seems to be all the ruckus", you could hear Sarutobi's sweet but killer intent voice coming from an alley. "It's the 3rd everyone scram" the villagers all scattered in all directions.

"It seems no one wanted to say hi" the old wise man said. "Ah Naruto, Anko what are you two playing". "We're not playing old man the gaki apparently was running from the villagers who were obviously not in the greatest moods". "Oji-san!", Naruto ran and jump hugged Sarutobi. "Naruto how are you"? "I'm awesome Oji-san the angel... Anko-chan saved me". If you could see Anko's face you could see she was blushing but trying her hardest to hide it. "Yeah well I got to go, Gaki there made me drop my dango so I need to go buy me some more". "Hey Anko could you do me a favor"? "What is it old man". Anko turned around only to see see the hokages smiling that clearly meant she wouldn't like what he was about to say. "Could you take Naruto to see the festival with you"? "Shit, hell no I have enough name calling as it is! and, and... Oh yeah your Naruto", Anko bumped her fist on her other hand in a realizing matter. "See your good friends you even know each others names", Sarutobi started pushing Naruto towards Anko. "Come on Anko I would do it myself but I got some paper work to finish please, do me this favor and I'll pay for your dango for the next week". "Let's go Gaki we have alot to see". In less than a few seconds you could see Anko pulling Naruto's hand towards the festival and out of Sarutobi's seeing distance. "Aahhh yes what good friends...wait...What the hell did I just do"? The hokage just remembering how sadistic Anko was and forgetting she never played by anyones rules. "Oh well it's not as if she'll hurt him in any way Sarutobi thought hoping to god, Buddha or whatever was up there would protect Naruto. "Eat up Gaki you can do it" At a dango stand in the center of the festival you could see Anko sticking Dango down Naruto's throat making the ninjas around them begging the kyubii to save Naruto. (In Naruto's subconscious, *FUCK Y'ALL NINJA PUSSIES I AIN'T DEALING WITH THAT BITCH" the kyubii said and went back to sleep*) I think I prefer the villagers Naruto thought.

The next day

The next day after being filled with Dango Naruto woke not in his room but in the living room of Anko why you may ask.

Flashback

"Come on it was only 50 sticks of Dango, I can't carry your sorry carcus all the way home". "Tell that to my stomach you crazy dango fanatic". "Hey is that your apart... What had seen had surprised her so badly she couldn't even finish her question. "I guess they finally went and did it".

Did what? who? Anko asked frantically. " It's nothing I'll just go sleep at the hidden area of the the Forrest I always go to, no one will find me there goodnight Anko-san". As Naruto started walking away he was surprised as to feel Anko grabbing him and putting him over her shoulders".

"Hey what are you doing"? Anko asked surprised. "You need a place to stay don't you, you can stay with me tonight". Anko couldn't help but notice Naruto sniffing and tearing up though al she could see was his butt. "Hey Gaki why you crying for". "Your the only other person that's been nice to me besides Oji-San". Naruto said between sobs. "Ah shut it is just for the night until tomorrow when we talk to the old fart".

End Flashback

It was good to be able to stay at Anko's apartment, her sofa was actually more confy than his own bed that right now was nothing but dust. "Hey Gaki get dressed were going to the wrinkled brute". Anko appeared in the living room with nothing but a bra and a thong, Naruto couldn't help but blush when he saw Anko, Anko taking this chance to mess around with Naruto took it. "So you like what you see little perv?" Naruto got his clothes and ran past Anko. Hahahaha I got to remember he's still just a kid.

At the Hokage's Office

"So his apartment was burned down huh". Being pissed was an understatement the Hokage was Furious but with Naruto there he'd need to calm himself down. "I see well I guess there's no helping it, Anko how would you like to train Naruto. "FUCK YOU!" Anko replied and gave the 3rd the old good friend, the middle finger. "Wow thanks Anko you are so nice I'll treat you to Dango for the next month". Sarutobi smiled at Anko behind his chair and stayed as calm as possible"

"Hell no I am no God Damn baby sitter and even if the brat were to get stronger it won't help with the hatred of the village" Anko paused in sadness and replied, "I'm proof of it". "Look Anko tell me what would've happened if Naruto never went to the festival last night". A hint of guilt went pass Anko's heart but sadly replied, "he'd be dead right now". "Exactly, how about this Anko if you train him until he becomes Chunin I'll pay it as an S-Rank mission and I'll even pay your Dango for 1 year starting today". As Anko thought about it she kept looking at Naruto. Ok I just have a few conditions I choose the methods no one intervenes no matter how harsh my training methods are and when his academy teacher is chosen he will be living with me, after that he's on his own not until he becomes Chunin oh and I'm going to be borrowing the forrest of Death once in a while. "Deal... Wait what"? Before the Hokage could ask why the Forrest of death both Anko and Naruto were gone. "Shit that kids going to kill me when he finds out what this woman has planned for him" the hokage facepalmed his face, I'm sorry Minato" Sarutobi fell on his chair in defeat .

In training grounds seven

Naruto stares at Anko

Anko stares Naruto

Naruto stares back

Anko stares at Naruto

This goes on for a few more minutes

What the fuck do I have to teach a 7 year old brat like you. "Um I'm 8" Naruto commented back.

Anko: "How's your chakra"?

Naruto: "What's that"?

Anko: "Uh your stamina"?

Naruto: "I don't know"

Anko: Your affinity!, what is it? Naruto: What's affinity?

"Aaaaaaahhh!" I don't want to start from the basics! ok look I'll put it in small words so that even you can get it Chakra is that stupid energy thingy that helps you use jutsus such as fire, water, earth, wind and Lightning sometimes you can merge 2 of those elements to make something else but that's another subject, also your affinity is one of those elements that's yours to control and is easier to use better than others, your chakra helps you with stamina which is basically physical energy that lets you keep moving get it more chakra more power more chakra bigger boom! got it. Anko paused to see his reply. "Hai Anko-Sensei", Naruto replied in a happy manner. "Now I'm going to start with your physical strength so now go and do 2 laps around all of Konoha" Anko ordered. Hai Anko-Sensei!, naruto repled and took off.

1 hour later

"Anko-Sensei, I'm back" Naruto yelled from a distance. "What, he's done already. "Hey Gaki you sure you didn't cheat because and kid like you can't run Konoha in one hour let alone twice". "It was was easy Anko-Sensei especially since I don't have the anyone chasing after me". As Anko looked at Natuto she could see he wasn't lying.

"Ok let's try something out go stand over there at the clearing", she ordered. As Naruto was about to turn around a kunai went flying across his cheek.

"Gaki let's play a game its called dodge or die". When Naruto turned around he could see 5 sacks of kunai filled up to the top. "Um Sensei I don't think this game is safe". Fuck that Gaki, if you can't even dodge a simple kunai you aren't fit to be a shinobi", and just for complaining I'm going to add some fire on these babies", as Anko poured fire chakra into the 1st 4 kunai in her hand she started throwing kunai after kunai towards Naruto. Where are the villagers when you need them Naruto cried internally.

2 hours later

"YOU DIABOLICAL SNAKE LADY!" you could hear Naruto screaming. After Anko had run out of Kunai she had resorted to throwing snakes and sometimes king cobras. "What ever happened to Anko-Sensei?" Anko said in an evil and playful matter, "I can't believe he's still dodging my attacks even after 2 hours, this kids got some major stamina", Anko had said in her head." I'll give you back your damn title back when you stop with the snakes for crying out... Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh", Naruto wailed at the heavens as a snake had successfully latched onto his right but cheek. "Ok Gaki trainings over meet me here tomorrow for chakra training."

As Naruto was walking home he couldn't help but notice a boy spitting fire out of his mouth. "Wow that's awesome". Curiosity got the best of him and went to the lake where the kid that looked his age training but Naruto didn't notice a old man right behind him.

"Now then... that's my boy", the old man had said in praise to his son and kept walking away. "Hey you that was awesome was that a fire jutsu can you teach me please?" Naruto had stopped hiding behind the bushes and ran towards the boy with burn marks on his face. "What the hell, hey you're Naruto right?" Fugaku pointed at Naruto. "Yeah so what old man?" A tick mark could clearly be seen appearing on the old timers face. "Do you know who you're talking to brat?" "Yeah an old fart". Fugaku instantly bonked Naruto in the head, "I'm the head of the Uchiha Clan, Uchiha Fugaku remember it brat!". In an instant Naruto had a big bruise on his head and tear droplets threatening to come down.

"This old fart doesn't seem to hate me", Naruto thought. "Hey dad do you know him yeah more or less, I knew his father and moth... Ah shit I can't talk about that" Fugaku said out loud accidentally. "You knew my parents?" Naruto asked. "Yeah they were good people is all I can tell you, come on Sasuke let's go" Fugaku ordered and started walking away again. "Hi my name is Sasuke Uchiha what's yours?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki I'm going to be Hokage one day believe it". "That's crazy but good luck". "Hey do you think you could later teach me that jutsu you did in the lake?" Sure why no... "Sasuke!" Fugaku called after Sasuke once again. "Well got to go.

The next day you could see Naruto falling of a tree and landing on wire that electrocuted him in an instant. "Come on Gaki, Kakashi can keep shocking you all day". The next day after Naruto had met Sasuke he had gotten to a clear forest ground where Anko had told him to meet her.

Flashback to a few hours ago

"You want me to climb trees that's easy", Naruto was about to climb the tree when he tripped on a wire that was completely surrounding the whole area around the tree. "What's this"? "

"Naruto this is a special wire that is going to be used in your training unfortunately for you, you won't be climbing trees with your hands, you'll be doing it with your feet only". "What" Naruto looked Anko as if she were speaking alien . "I'll explain in a few seconds".

"Hi Anko sorry I'm late a black cat crossed my road so I had to take the long way". "No you're not late Kakashi in fact your just in time", Anko looked at Kakashi with an evil smile (Anko knows of Kakashi's schedule and lied about the timing making Kakashi on time). "Hey that's Naruto what's he doing here". "Kakashi I need your help I'm trying to teach Naruto about the climbing trees exercise" . "Isn't he too young to be doing this". "You teach your students your way let me teach mine my way", Anko look at Kakashi as if he would wake up with a new slimy buddy if he asked anything else . "Ok whatever why do you need me for though"?

Flashback end

Every time Naruro would fall of the tree he'd be shocked by Kakashi who would use some of his lightning to shock Naruto through the wire that was later all around the floor of the tree. "Hey Naruto how shocking you still haven't even gotten halfway up the tree yet hahahahaha" anko laughed at her own pun. "That's the worst pun I've ever heard" Kakashi sweat dropped.


	2. Chapter 2

"YOU TWO DID WHAT?", Both Sasuke and Naruto as well as an angry Konoha citizen had been standing in the front desk of Sarutobi. "Sorry Oji-San but the old fart was being a douche to me and not letting me look at a stupid mask".

Flashback

You could see both Naruto and Sasuke walking in town. "You really suck haha". "What do you expect that fireball jutsu thingy is harder to do than I thought". "Don't beat yourself down you've only been practicing for 3 days". Sasuke's words went unheard as Naruto was staring at an anbu mask. "Hey Sasuke you think one day we can both be as strong as an", "I don't know dad says that they are the strongest of the village aside from the Hokage". "Hey demon brat what are you doing hanging out in my store"!. "Just admiring your masks sir", "well get out of here" the salesman pushed Naruto away "hey why'd you do that" Sasuke screamed at the salesman "young Uchiha sir you don't understand the kid is a bad influence stay away from him". Sasuke just pushed him but what the man wasn't expecting was that Naruto was crouching right behind him tripping him and when he did Sasuke and Naruto both took anbu masks and ran away. "We'll take these for the bad service you gave us old fart" both Naruto and Sasuke screamed in unison.

End of flashback

"So you pushed Naruto for seeing a mask the Hokage stated yes sir but he was"... The villager had no excuse. "Just for this sir your shop will closed down for a month". "But what will I do for money". "Should've thought about that before pushing a minor". "But he isn't a minor he's a de"... Right there in front of them the man fell dead having a kunai thrown in his neck. "I'm sorry lord hokage but he almost broke the law an anbu appeared out of nowhere bowing to the hokage". "It's ok just get rid of the body" both Naruto and Sasuke were paralyzed in position. "Kids" the hokage called. When they both looked at Sarutobi he was hugging both of them. "It's ok kids that man was a bad person it wasn't your faults". As they cried in the 3rd hokages arms Fugaku came in. "Are they ok Hokage-sama", "they'll be fine but they've seen death for the 1st time today", "I'll take it from here sir".

In the Uchiha estate

"It's ok kids stop crying". Fugaku had been trying to comfort both of the kids but was failing miserably. "Ok QUIET BOTH OF YOU! ok look you two want to be ninja right" both Sasuke and Naruto nodded. "What you two saw today was a simple little part of what the ninja life has in store for you, you two just saw it to early anyways you two wouldn't want that to happen to each other right". Both nodded again. "Then get strong train and become the strongest shinobi that ever existed". "Yes.. Sir" Naruto said.

In a training site "ok Naruto it's been 2 months and all we've been doing is practicing your stamina and Chakra exercises I think you're ready for your survival exam". "My what"... Anko shushined both of them at the entrance of the forest of death. "This Gaki is my favorite playground why you may ask well I love to hear the screams of the idiots that actually try and walk in here fortunately you're my student so you should be fine... I think". "Anyways your exam to prove that you are worthy of being my student is to survive in here eeeeeh one month should be enough yeah one month". Looking at the entrance gave Naruto chills, staying in it would make him shit himself. "Well Gaki get in. But it says it's restricted". It is but I had a deal with the hokage saying it would be ok". "Ok if you don't want to be my student you can just walk away now and never look for me ever again. "You wouldn't want to see Sasuke dead in front of you would you". Fugaku's words had repeated them self in Naruto's head and without skipping a heartbeat he went in. "You got guts kid but that won't be enough to survive Good luck". "Can I at least have some kunai". "Just because I'm feeling pity for you I'll give you one use it well until next month".

One month later

Naruto was fighting a giant lion a centipede the size of a tree and a huge beetle just as tall that was already knocked out. "You guys never give up do ya". Naruto jumped up high up and drop kicked the lions head down on the floor but was not done yet as the centipede flew directly at him, taking his chance he grabbed on to one of the centipedes teeth that were sticking out and swung his fist to punch it's left eye as he did that the centipede lost control and threw Naruto toward a tree. "Ow Fuck these things sure are persistent" before he could catch a breath the Lion hit the tree breaking it in half dropping Naruto on its back, Naruto tried to jump up from the impending strike of the centipede that was flying towards him "aaawww shit I can't move" Naruto thought", Seconds pass and the centipede lay dead in front of Naruto. What happened Naruto thought?"Hey Gaki 1 month an all you can do it beat up a bug". "You crazy Snake lady do you have any ideas how many times I almost died in this Forrest, there were even traps here, and even oversized snakes which I'm sure was you who sent them!". As a kunai landed right in front of Naruto's crotch Anko landed right next to him and held another kunai to his neck 'Gaki I thought I said my students are no crybabies yes I sent snakes on once in a while and I also was the one who put the traps but that's no reason to be complaining anyways just for this I'ma kick up your training with these" Anko threw some weights in front of Naruto that appeared to be heavy and let go of his neck. These Gaki are priceless artifacts that I was lucky enough to get from the all mighty guy-sensei himself.

Flashback

"Hey Guy" Anko called, "well if it isn't the all mighty Anko-San herself how might you be young lass are your flames of youth still burning high and into the sky"!. "Don't cut his balls of don't cut his balls of don't cut his balls of remember you need to get the weights to improve the little gaki" Anko was thinking. " Yes O' mighty guy sensei I have come to you today for a request I am in of need of your flames of youth in fact I need to extend those flames onto my new pupil and to that I am in need of your assistance". The face and tears that were coming out of Guy's face were priceless. Yes I must also spread my assistance just tell me what you need Anko-San". "Truth is Guy-sensei I have a pupil that has some major stamina and if trained properly he could become the next green beast of Konoha just like you so I was hoping if you could let me borrow some weights". "In less than 5 seconds Guy had ran home and came back with leg weights and a shirt that seemed heavy as well as gloves. "All these Anko will bring out the true flames of youth out of your student and make him strong" when he gave them to Anko, Anko was in an instant on the ground with her arms being smooched. " I am sorry Anko-San but since I was the last once to use these they must still be on the highest level". Are you trying to fucking kill me I have a student not a fucking Hokage leveled old man I need something for a kid about the age of ten!", "oooooooooohhh be right back Anko-San", just as quick as he had left he had return, and given Anko the same weights that he will also give Lee later. "These are some weights made by yours truly Anko-San". "Now these are what I need thank you very much Guy-Sensei.

End Flashback

"Another minute with him and I'd have sliced my wrist", Anko thought. "So put them on Gaki and 30 laps around all of Konoha". "I think I'll rethink my idea of being a ninja and become a secretary", Naruto cried inside his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey what's up sorry I haven't updated in a while I'll be honest I have homework and have been working for scholarships for college. Anyways just wanted to point out that this is going to be a NaruAnko not harem I also won't Sakura bash since I kind of like her also Sasuke will lose his clan as well as his sanity.

Disclaimer I don't….… who the fuck reads this shit anyways you already know I don't have to say it so just read the damn story.

"NARUTO, SASUKE YOUR BOTH LATE DET... kids are you ok" both Naruto and Sasuke had entered the classroom looking like zombies and had trouble just sitting down but when they did both let their heads drop. "Sasuke-kun are you ok" most girls had cried out except Hinata which she usually said nothing. Both Naruto and Sasuke had raised their heads with bags under their eyes and if you didn't look closely you'd think they were the living dead. "I prefer death" both had said and let both their head drop again.

Flashback

"You want me to train another Gaki!" "Future ninja of the hidden leaf Anko to be precise" the 3rd hokage replied. FUCK YOU OLD MAN I AM NOT YOUR PERSONAL ASSISTANT LET ALONE A SENSEI I DON'T EVEN HAVE A DAMN LICENSE!". "Ok Anko I officially appoint you as a sensei" Sarutobi had finished signing his name on a license of being a sensei for Anko and handed it to her with a smile. "FIRE STYLE: FIRE BALL JUTSU!" The office of the Hokage had exploded but surprisingly no one was by any chance surprised or shocked by the explosion seeing as it was Anko that the 3rd wanted to talk to "so do we have a deal" the 3rd had reappeared right next to Anko with the license in his hand unharmed and big smile to emphasize that if she rejected his offer she'd be the one cleaning and paying for his new office"

End Flashback

Apparently Anko's bad mood had made her boost up her training for both students eventually destroying all of the hope for Naruto and Sasuke to ever be Ninja's.

Later that day at a the hot-springs

"Ok Sasuke I'ma teach you water walking Naruto you.. You... You get the day off I already thought you this". "Hai Anko-Sensei" Naruto said with a look that said there is a god. After Naruto had left he could hear Sasuke's screams of pain "good luck bud... You'll need it" Naruto had walked out when out of nowhere he heard a giggle but this in particular giggle had a sense of perversion leading Naruto to follow it. "Hey Old man what are you doing" Naruto had looked at a man with spiked hair going down to his ass. Aah good timing kid come and see this Naruto had looked at a hole in the wall and had immediately known what the old man was looking at. Immediately Naruto turned away "I'm going home". "Where are you going kid" the mysterious/ perverted man had said. "Away... From you" Naruto said plainly. In an instant Naruto had been tied up and had been seeing through the same hole as the old man, sort of... Naruto had passed out in an instant. "Hey kid what's wrong" Jirya looked through the hole and what he saw almost made him wish he never would've been peeping in the 1st place, the hole that they were looking through had been a hole to the men's hot springs. "Whoops wrong hole sorry kid" Jirya was smiling at Naruto and shaking him trying to make him wake up.

A few minutes later at the woods  
>"FIRE STYLE FIRE BALL JUTSU!" Naruto had been woken up by the same man that had sent him into unconsciousness. "YOU PERVERTED MOTHER FUCKING DIRT BAG!". " Hey Gaki come on it was an accident I wanted to show you paradise not Hell come on and slow down on the cussing you sound just like Anko", Jirya had been running for his life by a kid who still wasn't even a genin. "THATS BECAUSE SHE'S MY SENSEI YOU SHIT BAG COCK SUCKING SON OF A BITCH!". "seriously Anko what've you done to this child", jirya kept asking himself. " Ok Kid how about if I teach you a jutsu and you stop destroying Konoha's precious forrest". "What kind of jutsu" Naruto had calmed down and was now infront of Jirya. It's called summoning jutsu it's a very powerful jutsu that let's you call up trained ninja Animal's to help you in time's of battle or escaping impending doom". "Nah sorry Anko already told me she was going to teach me that after I graduate the academy next year", Naruto had answered immediately and was getting ready to walk away. How about if I teach you one of the Fourth Hokage's ultimate techniques. In that moment Naruto had lost all sense of thought and was looking at Jirya with stars in his eyes " I'm listening".<p>

10 minutes later you could see Jirya in the hospital with burn wounds on him. "Damn Kid all I said was I'd teach him the damn thing only if he passed the chunin exams".


	4. Chapter 4

"I quit sarurobi!" Anko had screamed and slammed her hand hard on Sarutobi's desk. Anko looked desperate and as if that look wasn't enough it seemed like she was about to cry any minute.

"I'm sorry Anko I knew it was a gamble to put him in your arms from the beginning. I understand your purpose but please try and.."

"I can't do it Sarutobi he's failed the exam 3 times he doesn't remember a thing I've taught him in the past few years and as it goes it looks like he'll fail for a fourth year I'm sorry Hokage-sama" Anko said with her head down tears now dripping down her eyes.

"Thats the first times she's addressed me by my title in so many years." Sarutobi thought.

"I understand Anko from now on your no longer Naruto's sensei or guardian of Naruto Uzumaki." Sarutobi said leaving an unpleasant taste in his lips and stamped a resignation letter that Anko had brought in earlier with the words approved.

"I'm sorry Naruto" Anko said as she left the office feeling lower then ever.

The next day

Naruto was seen flying across a field into a hard tree, when all of a sudden a kick from Anko had fallen from the sky into his gut hard almost crashing the ground.

"Your an idiot!" Anko screamed as she grabbed him by his collar and threw him in the air.

"Your irresponsible!" She yelled once more and before naruto could reach his peak in midair Anko again used one of her legs to kick him to the ground and came down on him fist to his face cracking a few bones.

"And your a horrible student" this time Anko didn't scream and instead got up and started walking away.

"Naruto from now on your on your own I resigned from being your sensei yesterday. I don't want to see you anymore if so I will make this spar that we just had feel like a day in the hot springs, now get out of my sight". Anko said looking away not wanting to look back for if she did she knew she'd start crying again.

Naruto then got up and left limping with a broken arm away from the sight.

"It's all that Uchiha's fault", Anko said before also disappearing.

Flashback

"Get stronger Sasuke and maybe then you might stand a chance to get revenge on this pathetic clan." Itachi said to Sasuke as he then left without remorse.

"Sasuke hey Sasuke get up come on maybe that wasn't Itachi come on" Naruto tried getting Sasuke up from his knees.

"Get off me!" Sasuke yelled and pushed naruto away.

"Brother come back!" Sasuke rushed and try to catch up to his brother.

Flashback end.


End file.
